Attention
by Nykx
Summary: She had caught their attention but they had caught hers Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Kuroko no Basuke
1. Eccentric Violet Eyes

**Summary:** She had caught their attention. First it started with Murasakibura Atsushi, then Kise Ryōta. Then Kuroko Tetsuya jumps into the picture with her best friend. After which she was suddenly Midorima Shintarō lucky item for the day. Then because of some haunted gym, she met Aomine Daiki and last but not least she never bowed to the red emperor, Akashi Seijūrō. She had caught their attention but they had caught hers.

* * *

"Is that really all he eats?" the whiny voice complained. Her cousin was at it again. A new sort of scandal or gossip to talk about each week and she had to be the one to hear it all.

"Who?" she asked humouring her. She wasn't into gossip like her cousin but if she didn't ask it'll just bite her in the back later.

"Who do you think? That freakishly tall one that sits two seats behind you!"

Instinctively, she turned her head to the location her cousin said to her. Eccentric violet eyes clashed with her dark brown eyes.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100


	2. Cutie's name is Murasakibara Atsushi

Summary: She had caught their attention. First it started with Murasakibura Atsushi, then Kise Ryōta. Then Kuroko Tetsuya jumps into the picture with her best friend. After which she was suddenly Midorima Shintarō lucky item for the day. Then because of some haunted gym, she met Aomine Daiki and last but not least she never bowed to the red emperor, Akashi Seijūrō. She had caught their attention but they had caught hers.

* * *

Mitsori Saki had been busy doodling in her notebook when her cousin came to bother her once again that day.

"So I found out the cutie's name!" Hitori Chika gushed and Saki raised a brow in confusion.

"Cutie?" Her cousin didn't say anything about a cutie at all today.

"Yes cutie! Keep up! Remember that cutie that sits two rows behind you?" she sounded exasperated to have to even bother explaining that.

"But you were insulti-," Saki was cut off.

"Yeah, well I didn't know that Murasakibara Atsushi guaranteed to be one of the freshman first string players!" replied Chika.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100


	3. Off to the Gym We Go!

Summary: She had caught their attention. First it started with Murasakibura Atsushi, then Kise Ryōta. Then Kuroko Tetsuya jumps into the picture with her best friend. After which she was suddenly Midorima Shintarō lucky item for the day. Then because of some haunted gym, she met Aomine Daiki and last but not least she never bowed to the red emperor, Akashi Seijūrō. She had caught their attention but they had caught hers.

* * *

It was just over two weeks since the new year had started at Teikō Junior High which meant it was the end of tryout season and everyone was buzzing with excitement and nervousness over which string they would be in for whatever team they joined. Especially for the students that tried out for the infamous Teikō basketball team.

"Saki! Saki! We should go watch their practice today," Yoshii Aria was Saki's best friend and was rather energetic at times...

"But I-," she was cut off once again that day as she was forcibly pulled towards one of the many gyms.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100


	4. Clashed

**Summary:** She had caught their attention. First it started with Murasakibura Atsushi, then Kise Ryōta. Then Kuroko Tetsuya jumps into the picture with her best friend. After which she was suddenly Midorima Shintarō lucky item for the day. Then because of some haunted gym, she met Aomine Daiki and last but not least she never bowed to the red emperor, Akashi Seijūrō. She had caught their attention but they had caught hers.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure that we aren't suppose to be here Aria-chan," Saki told her friend but was ignored as Aria was more focused on the names of the boys being called out rather than her best friend.

"Damn it! He didn't get into the second string," Aria muttered to herself, which made Saki tilt her head in question before her interest was taken elsewhere.

"Freshman? In the first strings? Is that even..?"

"Number Eight: Aomine Daiki, Number Eleven: Midorima Shintarō, Number Twenty-three: Murasakibara Atsushi, Number Four: Akashi Seijūrō," Saki fazed out when her brown eyes clashed once again with violet.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100


	5. Shivers of Boredom

**Summary:** She had caught their attention. First it started with Murasakibura Atsushi, then Kise Ryōta. Then Kuroko Tetsuya jumps into the picture with her best friend. After which she was suddenly Midorima Shintarō lucky item for the day. Then because of some haunted gym, she met Aomine Daiki and last but not least she never bowed to the red emperor, Akashi Seijūrō. She had caught their attention but they had caught hers.

* * *

She felt a shiver go through her when she looked into his eyes the second time. The feeling followed her throughout her walk home.

"I didn't think that the rumours were actually true about them having some freshman players this year," Aria had been talking about the same thing the whole time but Saki couldn't shake off the thoughts long enough to have a proper conversation.

It wasn't as though his stare was malicious; they weren't anything. They were dull, bored, uninterested but why? He had gotten in the first string; he _should_ be excited, right? Right? So then why?

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100


	6. No Surprise

**Summary:** She had caught their attention. First it started with Murasakibura Atsushi, then Kise Ryōta. Then Kuroko Tetsuya jumps into the picture with her best friend. After which she was suddenly Midorima Shintarō lucky item for the day. Then because of some haunted gym, she met Aomine Daiki and last but not least she never bowed to the red emperor, Akashi Seijūrō. She had caught their attention but they had caught hers.

* * *

She twirled her brown hair around her fingers as she half listened to Aria reading out loud one of her English books while she herself worked on math.

Still she couldn't keep her mind off of the fact that the violet boy was just void of all emotions. She hadn't realized she spoke her thoughts aloud until Aria paused from her reading and the phone line went quiet for a minute.

"I don't think it was just him. Apart from that dark blue haired with dark skin boy, none of them look an inch surprised that their names were called."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100


	7. Fangirls' glares

**Summary:** She had caught their attention. First it started with Murasakibura Atsushi, then Kise Ryōta. Then Kuroko Tetsuya jumps into the picture with her best friend. After which she was suddenly Midorima Shintarō lucky item for the day. Then because of some haunted gym, she met Aomine Daiki and last but not least she never bowed to the red emperor, Akashi Seijūrō. She had caught their attention but they had caught hers.

* * *

She couldn't help but keep watch over the basketball team lately, especially one tall, bottomless pit Murasakibara. She would drag Aria to the practices after school, she would listen to her cousin's gossip about them, and she would always notice them at the corner of her eyes. Normally she wouldn't care, she gave up that sport a long time ago but something interested her. She needed to know…

She was so deep into her thought that she missed Aria's warning and tripped over a certain blond model, landing in a not-so-innocent position.

The glares from the fangirls burned her back.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100


End file.
